The Klibble
by Jen717
Summary: What would happen if there was a half Klingon half Tribble creature. Just somethin' I wrote when I was bored. (SHORT STORY)


**Disclaimer: Don't own Klingons or Tribbles, but they sure are fun to play around with! All Trek-related characters/species in the story belong to ****Paramount****. Though, things like the "Dark Ages of the Klingons". Klibbles, and the Tribble/Klingon war I made up and belong to me.**

**------------------------**

   Long, long ago, back in the dark ages of the Klingons, there was a great war between the Warriors and Tribbles. The two forces hated each other's guts… that is, if Tribbles have guts. The Klingons fought honourably with their ba'tleths and the Tribbles… they seemed to repel the Klingons with their unendurable squeaks.

   The last day of the war was a pivotal point in the Klingon's and Tribble's history. An injured Klingon took up a knife, drenched with Klingon blood, and killed the Tribble leader. As it squealed its last, it gave birth to seventeen Tribble babies. Unknown to anybody, the hearts of these seemingly normal Tribbles pumped warrior blood. It so happened that the DNA in the Klingon blood on the knife mingled with Tribble DNA, and was passed down to the Tribble children.

   The Tribble children ran off, if Tribbles can run, and lived normal Tribble lives. It was not until one of the children had children that the first Klibble came into the galaxy. A Klibble is a hybrid between Klingons and Tribbles. The body of the Klibble looks much like a Klingon wearing half a fur coat, as the Klibble is split right down the middle: One half is Klingon, the other half, Tribble.

   The first Klibble, called "Tringon", didn't know what to think of himself. He was a being which consisted of an enemy and an enemy. Two 'bad guys' merged into one. Warrior and Squeaker.

   Since he knew not what to make of himself, he made nothing of himself. He lived a life filled with both Klingon and Tribble lifestyles. It was when Tringon was in school, that he discovered the problem with his heritage.

   Tringon was innocently playing with rocks and stick people on the school yard, when a group of four kids ran up to him. They had evil grins on their faces.

   "Watcha doin'?" One of the kids asked.

   "Playing with rocks and stick people." He answered honestly.

   "How come you have fur?" Asked another of the kids.

   "It's not fur. I'm half Klingon half Tribble. Do you want to play with me?" Tringon asked sweetly. But they weren't interested in playing.

   "TRIBBLE!" Shouted a third from the group of four. The quartet suddenly pounced, simultaneously, on Tringon.

   Alarmed, Tringon squeaked. Since his Tribble half was much, much larger than any normal Tribble, his squeak was quite loud. Frightened, the four Klingon bullies screamed and struggled to get away from Tringon's loud, hypnotic Tribble squeak.

   When they were gone from sight, Tringon looked around. Nobody was in sight: none of the other children, no adults, nobody was on the school grounds accept himself.

   "Schools over? Already?" Tringon said aloud. He shrugged, and walked home.

   When he arrived home, he asked his mother, one of the Tribble children from the war, why people picked on him like that.

   "You see," Agatha, as she was called, squeaked, "the Klingons and Tribbles have been enemies for ages, and will be for many more ages to come. You, my son, have both warrior and squeaker blood in you. You would not be alive right now if your grandfather hadn't been killed by the blood-soaked knife."

   "But I thought there were lots of Klibbles around!" Tringon protested.

   "You and your siblings are the first Klibbles ever. You are unique. Those boys at school who jumped on you have no right to hurt you because you are different. Use your difference to your advantage. As the Vulcans say, 'live long and prosper.'"

   Tringon promised his mother to follow this advice every day. Next day at school, as the four boys approached him again, Tringon squeaked again before you could say 'Klibble are kibble'.

   Tringon used his Tribble squeaking to his advantage. He gained to things this way:

1) He defeated the bullies in an honourable way, and he

2) Become more and more Warrior-like as he learned to use his squeaking abilities.


End file.
